SMS (Short-Message-Shit!)
by raineylova93
Summary: Sehun si pecinta kebersihan sangat membenci Jongin. Cowok yang super duper jorok ampun-ampunan. Tapi kenapa dia malah menikmati di sexually harass oleh Jongin lewat sms? (I'm back with couple favorit Kaihun !) Kai, Sehun, EXO/DLDR!/yaoi/mature content


**SMS (Short-Message-Shit!)**

* * *

 **Main Cast:**

Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao

 **Rating:** M (NC-18)

 **Genre :** Romance, BoyxBoy, yadong, humor, AU, OOC, swearing, dll

 **Bahasa:** Menggunakan bahsa indonesia yang tidak pernah disempurnakan alias campur aduk jadi satu.

 **WARNING: Don't like dont read and please don't bash^^**

 **A/N:** Ini ff yg saya buat iseng-iseng waktu lagi emosi sama pacar saya yang tukang php (-.-). Untuk melampiaskan kegalauan saya, saya buka laptop, ngetik ngetik ngetik, ehh… malah jadi cerita!

Bukan kok. Ini bukan kisah saya sama si doi. Ini cuma buat iseng aja daripada saya ngamuk dan bakar rumah warga. Tapi semoga temen-temen pada suka dgn kegajean ff ini xD. Saya gak brniat bkin lbh pnjg lagi karna emg cm buat pengalihan pikiran saya yang lagi mumet aja. xD. Yaah lumayan, itung-itung buat nambahin koleksi ff kaihun saya di ffn

* * *

Ada tiga hal yang Sehun benci di dunia ini.

Satu: Si Jongin

Dua: Si Jongin jorok

Tiga: Si Jongin dekil dan jorok

Jongin itu super jorok bagi Sehun si pecinta kebersihan. Kenapa sih harus ada Jongin di dunia ini? Padahal kalau Jongin tidak ada, dunia ini akan terbebas dari wabah penyakit karena orang jorok berkurang satu. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sehun. Ya. Sehun memang benci setengah hidup pada pandangan pertama dengan Jongin. Sikap 'anti-Jonginisme' ini bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Salahkan makhluk itu sendiri kenapa selalu menampilkan atraksi ngupil dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sehun kan jadi ilfill lihatnya.

Oke. Sehun akui Jongin itu (sialnya) tampan. Bahkan, kalau dalam keadaan normal—dimana keadaan normal itu adalah saat dimana jari telunjuk Jongin tidak bereksplorasi dalam lubang hidung—Jongin akan enak dipandangi berlama-lama. Yang patut Sehun sesalkan disini, kenapa orang seganteng itu kelakuannya berbanding terbalik? Kenapa Jongin harus jorok? Kenapa Jongin harus dekil? Padahal kalau cowok itu rapi dan bersih, Sehun akan berselera untuk dekat-dekat terus dengan Jongin. Kalau perlu, dia sudah ikutan baris dibelakang pendaftar lain yang berebut pengen jadi pacarnya Jongin. Ya, Tuhan. Demi apa mereka berebut pengen jadi pacarnya Jongin? Sampai disini Sehun masih tidak habis pikir. Kayak cowok ganteng di dunia ini hanya tinggal Jongin seorang aja. Oh, come on! Jongin itu kan jorok dan tidak layak dibawa-bawa ke tempat umum.

Jika seandainya seluruh populasi manusia ganteng di dunia ini dimusnahkan oleh cucunya Hitler dan hanya menyisakan Jongin seorang, Sehun lebih milih kembali ke kodrat jadi straight daripada dia harus melanggar pantangannya sendiri. Jangan harap. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Silahkan ngimpi!

"Hun, kau sekelompok dengan Jongin ya."

W-H-A-T.

Sehun mendelik protes. Menatap Chanyeol seolah ingin melemparkan selusin sandal jepit ke kepalanya. "Kok bisa? Sudah kubilang pisahkan aku sejauh mungkin dari anak itu."

Sahabatnya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu santai. "Bukan aku yang atur, ini sudah ditentukan sama Bu Haerim. Sebagai ketua kelas tugasku hanya meyampaikan."

"Tapi masa sih tidak bisa kau siasati? Ayo dong. Coba kau bujuk Bu Haerim, bilang padanya Oh Sehun mau saja ditaruh di kelompok paling bobrok asal tidak bersama Kim Jongin." Tuh. Sampai segitunya lho Sehun.

Chanyeol nyengir. Kalau Jongin tukang ngupil, Chanyeol ini tukang nyengir. Wajar aja sih. Gigi Chanyeol memang bagus dan terawat. Tipe-tipe gigi yang pantas membintangi iklan odol dan obat kumur. Banyak alasan kenapa Sehun mau berteman dengan Chanyeol. Selain ganteng, Chanyeol juga pintar dan paling mengerti dirinya. Sehun itu orang yang sangaaat higienis. Dia higienis dan perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Hanya Chanyeol yang sanggup mengimbangi itu. Bukan berarti Sehun naksir Chanyeol. Yah, awalnya sih sempat ada perasaan-perasaan kagum. Apalagi Chanyeol itu tinggi ampun-ampunan. Lebih tinggi dari dia malah. Udah gitu badannya proporsional lagi. Nggak gemuk, nggak kurus juga. Yah, ideal lah. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, Sehun harus menerima pil pahit karena ternyata Chanyeol udah ada yang punya. Siapakah dia? Yap. Tepat sekali! Kris. Kris si Raja Naga. Eh, nggak kok, becanda. Kris bukan Raja Naga. Dia cuma manusia biasa yang tampangnya mirip angry bird habis kejedot kulkas.

"Keputusan sudah final, Hun. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Ujar Chanyeol tampak tak merasa berdosa.

Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu jangan harap aku mau menemanimu jalan lagi. Silahkan galau sendiri sana." ancam Sehun. mengingat Chanyeol ini spesies yang hobi galau. Maklum. Hubungan rumah tangga Kris-Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini lagi dilanda gonjang-ganjing.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan, tetap nyantai. "Whatever, toh aku sudah baikan ini dengan Kris. Don't need your help anymoreee~" Chanyeol terbang menjauh dari Sehun sambil bersiul riang.

"Hoii! Sialan! Giliran udah seneng, temen dilupain!" maki Sehun sewot.

Chanyeol ketawa-tawa dan berjalan mendekati pintu kelas. Ternyata sudah ada Kris berdiri-berdiri nungguin dia. Dasar. Pasti mau ngeceng lagi. Bikin envy aja! Resiko jadi jomblo ya gini ini, cuma bisa gigit jari pasrah lihat temen akur sama pacar.

Saat Sehun menoleh, tatapannya tidak sengaja berserobok dengan mata Jongin. Buru-buru namja itu buang muka. Jongin yang menyadari itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Ragu-ragu Sehun kembali menatap Jongin, ternyata si tukang ngupil itu masih saja menatapnya. Shit! Sehun benci jika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Pokoknya Sehun benci Jongin. Tapi kenapa jantung bodohnya berdebar? Ini jelas-jelas salah. Tidak seharusnya dia deg-deg-degan. Pasti Jongin pakai pelet. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia bisa membuat semua cewek tergila-gila? Apa cewek-cewek buta itu kekurangan suplai otak? Cowok dekil jorok kayak gitu kok ditaksir! Sehun masih tidak habis pikir. Apa bagusnya si tan itu?

Jongin terkekeh geli lihat Sehun buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan kabur secepat kilat. Dasar albino judes, lihat dia udah kayak lihat penampakan aja, bawaannya pengen ngibrit. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sehun begitu membenci dirinya. Semua orang sudah pada tahu bagaimana hubungan Jongin dan Sehun yang bagaikan Tom dan Ibu Tiri. Pokoknya kata 'akur' tidak pernah tercantum dalam kamus mereka. It's okay. Bagi Jongin, sikap tidak welcome Sehun malah bikin dia semakin bergelora untuk mendekati cowok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sapu tangan, tissue dan hand sanitizer adalah tiga benda keramat yang hukumnya WAJIB dibawa kemana-mana. Pokoknya kudu-harus-dan nggak boleh ketinggalan! Sehun tipikal orang yang sangat memperhatikan kesehatan tubuh. Bagi dia, kebersihan itu hal paling crucial dan nomor satu di muka bumi ini. Mandi tiga kali sehari itu sudah keharusan. Kalau mau naik ke tempat tidur musti cuci kaki dulu. Gosok gigi tiap habis makan dan kalau mau tidur. Jajan juga nggak boleh sembarangan. Minum juga nggak boleh gabung sama mulut orang lain. Makanan yang udah jatuh dan dilaletin nggak boleh dicomot lagi. Goat! Pokoknya Sehun itu manusia paling ribet sejagad raya! Hanya Chanyeol seorang yang bisa memaklumi semua itu. Makanya mereka cocok temenan sampai sekarang. Padahal teman-teman Sehun yang lain udah pada ngeledekin dan geleng-geleng kepala nggak sanggup kalau harus ngeladenin orang kayak Sehun. Ngeladenin aja pada nggak sanggup, apalagi jadi temen?

Hei. Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah disini. Papa dan Mamanya jelas tersangka utama yang patut disalahkan atas gaya hidup Sehun yang kelewat bersih. Akhirnya, karena sudah kebiasaan hidup sehat dari kecil, giliran Sehun sembrono sedikit, besoknya dia bakal jatuh sakit. Kayak pernah sekali kejadian, waktu itu Sehun nyoba-nyoba beli mie capcay pedas di pinggir jalan karena saking kepepetnya, eh… besoknya dia diare selama seminggu. Nyaris mendekam di rumah sakit malah.

Baru capcay tuh. Belum tangan penuh lendirnya Jongin. Ew! Bayangkan kesepuluh jari tangan penuh virus mematikan itu menempel di kulitnya. Mungkin Sehun bisa kena cacar dan bisulan sebadan.

Sruutt! Jongin pilek hari ini, ingusnya meler parah dan Sroottt! Dia menyeka ingusnya sendiri pakai lengan baju.

"Goddamit, Jongin!" pekik Sehun frustasi.

Mukanya Jongin lempeng-lempeng aja, "Apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah menyodorkan sekotak tissue ke depan muka Jongin. "Pakai ini." dari ekspresi datarnya yang tampak ganjil, kentara sekali Sehun sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meringis jijik. "Kau membuatku mual."

"Hun, aku tidak…"

"Ambil dan pakai. Berani menolak, silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pintu rumahku yang terbuka lebar." ancam Sehun sadis binti kejam.

Karena tidak ingin diusir, Jongin terpaksa menarik selembar tissue dan mengusapkan itu ke hidungnya sendiri. "Thanks."

Sehun masih sama. Tampangnya masih cuek-cuek nyebelin dan nggak enak dipandang.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Keheningan yang hanya berlangsung selama lima menit itu harus buyar karena Sehun nggak tahan lihat telunjuk Jongin nyasar ke lubang hidung lagi. Ya Tuhaan! Jongin harus secepatnya dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini.

Sehun menggeram sambil meremas rambutnya jengkel.

"Hun? Sehun? Kau kenapa? Kepalamu pusing ya?" tangan Jongin terjulur kedepan dan…

Langsung kena geplak. "Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Jongin sok polos.

"Karena tanganmu jorok!" ketus Sehun.

Jongin mengelap upilnya ke tembok. "Sudah. Tuh, hilang." Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa sambil memamerkan jari-jarinya.

"Cuci tangan, bodoh! Bukan dilap ke tembok kamar- _ku_!" dumel Sehun sambil menatap Jongin seolah cowok itu sedang berendam di kubangan lumpur. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus mengecat ulang tembok kamarnya.

"Ohhh… bilang dong." koar Jongin norak. "Kamar mandi dimana?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya gemas. "Di pojokan sana. Cari aja sendiri." tunjuknya acuh tak acuh.

Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduk dan ngibrit kearah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Begitu Jongin pergi, Sehun buru-buru ngelap temboknya terus disemprot obat pemusnah kuman. Tidak boleh ada setitik noda pun di tembok kamarnya. Apalagi noda itu berasal dari makhluk super absurd kayak Jongin.

Nggak sampai dua menit, Jongin nongol lagi dengan cengiran yang sengaja disetel ke mode ganteng.

"Hai, miss me?"

Sehun mutar bola mata malas. Untung dia orangnya cukup bisa diajak berkompromi dan professional. Lebih baik dia duduk seruangan dengan biang penyakit daripada musti ngulang mata kuliahnya Bu Haerim setahun lagi. "Jadi materi apa yang sebaiknya kita masukkan dalam power point?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan nggak penting Jongin.

"Ini." Jongin menyodorkan buku catatannya. "Aku sempat searching dari internet sebelum kesini. Semuanya sudah kurangkum disitu."

Sehun tampak agak kaget. "Semuanya?"

Jongin mengangguk mantab. "Yap. Semuanya."

Begitu dia buka bagian tengah buku itu, ada sederet poin-poin yang sudah Jongin rangkum dan tulis rapi. Mulai dari pengertian dasar sampai ke materi inti, semuanya lengkap. Sisa dimasukkan dalam power point.

Bohong besar kalau Sehun tidak merasa kagum dengan hasil pekerjaan Jongin. Dibalik sikap cuek dan jorok tingkat dewanya, cowok ini sebenarnya sangat pintar. Sehun tahu itu. Jongin bahkan masuk dalam jajaran Top Five di kelas. Dia anak emas para dosen selain Chanyeol. Cuma bedanya, kalau Chanyeol terkadang masih malu-malu, Jongin ini sudah putus urat malunya. Dia bisa mengungkapkan apa saja dan selalu terlibat aktif dalam tiap diskusi. Jongin berani memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dan selalu berpikiran terbuka. Argumennya bagus-bagus, logis, terpelajar, dan berhasil memukau banyak orang. Mungkin sisi itulah yang disukai cewek-cewek. Jongin yang karismatik dan sanggup mengemukakan isi kepalanya tanpa takut dicela. Mau salah kek, mau benar kek, yang penting berani tampil dulu. Malu urusan belakangan. Ya iyalah, mana punya malu sih Jongin?

"Kalau ada yang belum kau pahami tanyakan saja. Aku siap menjelaskan semuanya." Jongin tersenyum manis. Sehun benci mengakui ini, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ajaib sekali dia tidak mual-mual lihat Jongin senyum.

Mungkin Sehun sedang berhalusinasi saat ini. Habis kalau bukan halusinasi apalagi, coba? Masa tampang Jongin jadi lima kali lipat kelihatan ganteng di matanya? Terus kenapa jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar? Dan apa dia baru saja berpikir senyum Jongin manis?! Noooo waaaay! Sehun pasti sudah gila kalau dia jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Mustahil! Itu tidak mungkin.

Iya, kan?

Sehun cepat-cepat mengembalikan buku itu ke Jongin. "Tidak perlu. Kita ambil materimu sebagian saja, sisanya aku cari sendiri." dia menancapkan modem ke laptop dan mulai browsing materi juga. Pura-pura sibuk biar bisa lolos dari tatapan sok mesra Jongin yang bikin perutnya mules.

Dalam sekejap, senyum manis Jongin berubah jadi senyum samar penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kerja kelompok gantian, kalau kemarin di rumahnya Sehun, sekarang di kosannya Jongin.

Jongin lagi mandi waktu Sehun datang.

Terdengar suara ketukan keras dipadu suara bel dari arah depan. "Hoi! Jongin jelek. Tukang ngupil. Buka pintumu sebelum kudobrak."

Jongin senyam-senyum. Biar ngetok pintu aja galak. Kapan manisnya sih Sehun? Tapi nggak apa-apa. Galak-galak begitu tetap kelihatan imut kok. Apalagi Sehun nggak kalah cantik dari anak-anak cewek di kelasnya, meskipun dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Jongin rela-rela aja berubah haluan demi seorang Oh Sehun yang memang terkenal _belok_ dari dulu. Sama tuh sama temennya si tiang kelurahan, sama-sama beloknya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di otak Jongin.

Kerjain Sehun, ah…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk aja. Nggak dikunci kok." sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

Masuk aja? Beneran nih? Gimana kalau ternyata Jongin lagi ganti baju terus dia main nyelonong masuk aja? Lihat Jongin tanpa busana? Idih. Mending dia lihat orang utan tanpa busana. Eh… tapi orang utan kan emang tanpa busana. Ya udah deh, mending dia masuk aja. Semoga Jongin nggak lagi aneh-aneh di dalam sana.

"Permisi…" Sehun tolah-toleh di pintu. Sepi. Nggak ada orang. Jongin kemana sih? Lagi nangkring di wc ya? "Joong?" tetap nggak ada yang nyahut. "Jongiin?" Sehun udah berdiri di ruang tamu Jongin sekarang. "Kemana sih tuh anak?" Sehun misah-misuh sendiri.

Karena Jongin nggak muncul-muncul juga, Sehun mutusin untuk menempelkan bokongnya ke sofa. Biarin aja dikatain nggak sopan. Habis kakinya pegel berdiri terus.

"Eh, udah dateng. Sori ya, tadi habis mandi. Mau minum apa?"

Sehun mendadak terserang beku otak. Mati-matian dia menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air liur melihat Jongin… berdiri disana… hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai handuk di pinggulnya dan… _nothing else_.

Kulit eksotis Jongin terekspos kemana-mana. Sangat sinkron dengan surai hitam basah yang agak berantakan dan terkulai sempurna di depan dahinya, dada super bidang dan perut nyaris sixpack itu…

HOLY HELL! Sehun jadi kepengen menyeret Jongin ke kamar mandi, memaksanya berdiri di bawah shower dengan guyuran air dingin sekencang-kencangnya, dan menyuruh laki-laki itu menyentuh dirinya sendiri ala iklan bodywash di tv-tv, sementara dia bertugas sebagai kameramen. Setelah itu hasil rekaman mandi erotis Jongin akan dia simpan baik-baik. Lumayan. Bisa dipandangi kalau sewaktu-waktu dia lagi kesepian di rumah.

SHIT. STOP IT, SILLY! Dia itu orang yang paling kau benci, ingat? Tetaplah bersikap professional! teriak suara batin Sehun berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti memelototi dada dan perut basah Jongin. Susah payah dia menarik matanya keatas dan menatap balik mata Jongin.

"Hun? Heloo? Mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin.

Selama beberapa saat Sehun masih membeku. Dia memang mendengar Jongin bicara dan memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi kesadarannya belum pulih dan sebuah suara dalam kepalanya mati-matian berteriak: Please jangan lihat badannya, fokus ke matanya. MATANYA!

"Oh Seeehun?"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata. Ekspresi mukanya asli bloon banget. "Ya?"

"Aku tadi bertanya, kau minum apa?"

Entah kenapa perhatian Sehun malah jatuh ke bagian yang tertutupi handuk. "Apa aja boleh."

"Apa aja itu apa?" seringai Jongin.

"Ya apa aja." jawab Sehun ogah-ogahan.

"Mau yang cair, putih dan kental?" pertanyaan ambigu Jongin bikin otak seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini mendadak berpikiran ngeres.

Nyaris Sehun mengangguk kalau seandainya dia nggak cepat-cepat sadar. What? Tunggu dulu… cair, putih dan kental?!

"Susu putihnya cair atau kental?" tanya Jongin sebelum Sehun sempat buka mulut protes.

Oh. Susu putih toh. Kirain apa.

Sehun batal ngomel. "Yang biasa aja. Jangan terlalu manis."

Wow, ternyata si jorok ini punya pundak dan lengan yang lebih besar darinya. Otot pinggangnya juga lebih tegas. Sehun ingin sekali… ingin sekali… menancapkan kuku-kukunya di punggung Jongin lalu mendesah sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa ngeliatin gitu? Mau berakhir di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang, hm?"

Sehun tercengang shock mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

Setelah ngomong seenak dengkulnya, Jongin segera berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang speechless dan mendadak kehilangan bakat judesnya. Sungguh keajaiban dunia. Kenapa dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan kurang ajar Jongin? Harusnya kan dia nabok Jongin tadi. Salah sendiri nongol cuma pakai handuk. Sudah tahu Sehun belok. Ya musti aja dia tergoda. Sehun juga nggak nyangka ternyata si tukang ngupil itu punya bodi yang alamakkk-sungguh-enak-dipandangi. Nyaris pertahanannya runtuh detik itu juga. Jongin sialan. Untung Sehun masih kuat iman. Dan dari sekian banyak cowok di dunia ini kenapa harus Jongin sih yang bikin dia antusias? Sehun bingung sendiri.

Walhasil, selama satu jam terakhir, dia susah fokus dan sengaja milih tempat duduk paling jauh dari Jongin.

Jongin memutar bolpoin di tangannya sambil menampilkan smirk. Sehun tidak menyadari itu. Dia terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku dihadapannya.

Diam-diam Jongin tertawa menang dalam hati. Selangkah demi selangkah. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu dan albino galak ini akan tunduk dibawah kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di cafetaria, Sehun celingukan ke segala penjuru. Mana dua tiang pervert itu?! Ngirim pesan suara aneh-aneh ke hpnya. Untung Sehun nggak keburu turn on. Begitu mendapati Kris dan Chanyeol lagi asik rangkul-rangkulan di pojokan sana, Sehun buru-buru nyamperin mereka dan BRAK! Gebrak meja sampai jus jeruknya Chanyeol nyaris tumpah.

"Kalian berdua harus tanggung jawab." tuntut Sehun.

"Apa sih, Hun? Datang-datang langsung ngomel. Nggak capek?" tanya Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Bukan akting, dia emang beneran heran.

"Udah nggak usah sok perhatian. Jawab pertanyaanku, apa ini?" Sehun menyodorkan ponsel ke hadapan Kris dan Chanyeol lalu mengklik tombol play. Suara 'ah-uh-ah-uh' menggairahkan terpancar keluar dari speaker hp. Beberapa orang yang duduknya paling dekat dengan meja mereka serempak menoleh dan cekikikan meledek.

Chanyeol menyambar ponsel Sehun terus cepat-cepat menghapus rekaman suara tadi tanpa memperdulikan respon orang-orang. Wajahnya merah padam nahan malu. Jangan sampai penyakit sengkleknya Sehun kumat terus dia publikasikan itu di medsos.

Kris memicingkan mata. "Dapat darimana?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kalian ngapain nelpon terus mendesah-mendesah kayak gitu? Mau menghina mentang-mentang aku jomblo?" tuduh Sehun tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Chanyeol masih ngumpet di balik kedua telapak tangannya karena tatapan orang-orang masih tertuju ke mereka. Duuh malu banget. Chanyeol baru ingat, pasti semalam tertekan. Saking serunya mereka berlaga diatas 'ring tinju', Chanyeol tanpa sadar menindih ponselnya dan mendial nomer Sehun. Pantas saja si kunyuk itu bisa ikut menikmati kesenangan mereka.

"Itu tidak sengaja. Pasti tertindis semalam. Lagipula kami juga tidak sudi berbagi dengan jomblo tak laku sepertimu. Iya kan, baby?" Sialan. omongan Kris jleb banget. Jomblo tak laku katanya?!

"Heh, belum pernah disate sama jomblo nggak laku, ya?" ancam Sehun.

"Lho? Memang benar kan kau jomblo nggak laku? Kalau kau laku, pasti sekarang sudah ada orang yang duduk disampingmu." balas Kris sumpah jlebnya minta ampun.

"Aku bukan tidak laku, ini namanya menyeleksi, bodoh!"

"Sudah, sudah. Malah pada berantem." lerai Chanyeol pusing sendiri dengar Sehun dan Kris tiap hari kayak anjing sama kucing. Jarang akur.

Sehun mendengus penuh dendam. "Lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku punya pacar, akan kukirimi kalian video adegan bercintaku. Biar puas sekalian!"

Tawa Kris dan Chanyeol kontan meledak. Chanyeol sampai mukul-mukul meja terus batuk-batuk keselek ludahnya sendiri. "Waah jadi nggak sabar nih. Cepetan sana cari pacar. Ditunggu ya videonya." balasnya mengedipkan mata dengan cengiran nyebelin.

"Iya, Hun. Sebenarnya kami sengaja melakukan itu biar kau termotivasi. Nggak bosan jadi obat nyamuk diantara kami?"

Sehun mendelik sebal. Kris ini muka sama mulut berbanding terbalik. Muka tenang-tenang cool, mulut kayak kompor mleduk.

"Eh, tugas kelompokmu gimana? Udah kelar dong pasti?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan topik. Jangan sampai Sehun ngamuk banting meja gara-gara Kris hobi ngompor-ngomporin dia.

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum, tinggal dikit lagi."

"Sipp. Jongin gimana orangnya? Baik kan? Asik kan? Udah dibilangin jangan suka menjudge orang dari sampul luarnya." cerocos Chanyeol.

Jongin memang asik. Saking asiknya dia sampai sakit leher karena kebanyakan nunduk mengheningkan cipta. Salahkan Jongin yang selalu melempar tatapan om-om pedofil haus darah.

"Biasa aja." jawab Sehun malas berbasa-basi soal Jongin. Apalagi nyeritain bagian saat Jongin berhanduk ria. Jangan. Yang ada nanti dia malah diledekin 'jomblo nggak laku haus belaian lelaki' sama predator pirang di depannya.

"Biasa aja gimana? Pasti kalian udah ada something kan? Masa sih nggak deg-degan? Pasti deg-degan kan? Iya, kan? Jujur?" goda Chanyeol sambil nyolek-nyolek pipi Sehun.

"Bawel!" Sehun ngeplak tangan resek Chanyeol. "Udah dibilangin biasa aja."

"Biasa aja tapi kok pipimu merah?" Chanyeol masih belum menyerah.

Sehun makin salting. "Berisik!"

Chanyeol tepuk tangan heboh sendiri. "Cieee… Sehun jatuh cinta. Akhirnya ada yang berhasil mencuri hati seorang Oh Sehun."

"Iya, sekalian aja sana bikin pengumuman di rektorat." sindir Sehun gondok.

"Ahaay! Sehun jatuh cinta! Proyekku berhas—mmph!" Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri. Gawat. Barusan dia keceplosan!

Sehun mengernyit. "Proyek? Proyek apaan?"

"Proyek cinta untuk membuatmu sekelompok dengan Jongin." Kris malah membeberkan rahasia Chanyeol. Terang aja langsung dapat pelototan dari yang bersangkutan. Padahal Chanyeol udah mau ngancem Kris nggak bakal ngasih jatah nanti malam tapi omongannya keburu disambar duluan sama Sehun.

"Oohhhh… jadi kau dalang dibalik ini semua?" koar Sehun sambil manggut-manggut sok nyantai.

Chanyeol cengengesan. "Ya maaf, habis aku tidak tega melihatmu melajang terlalu lama. Lagipula kau dan Jongin serasi kok. Yah, meskipun dia jorok nggak ketulungan sih. Tapi kan ganteng."

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri. Gara-gara kau aku jadi kesulitan, tau!" omel Sehun.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut heran. "Kesulitan gimana? Bukannya dia pintar?"

"Ya pintar sih pintar. Tapi joroknya itu benar-benar diluar batas kenormalan manusia biasa! Masa dia bolak-balik ngupil dan korek-korek telinga di depanku? Apa dia tidak merasa risih? Aku saja yang melihatnya risih. Udah gitu upilnya itu dia lap ke bajunya, sampai satu baju penuh upilnya dia semua. Terus tahu nggak, itu kelingking bekas ngorek kuping dia endus sendiri baunya. Ih! Apa dia manusia primitif?! Jongin pasti bukan produk jaman modern." Uneg-uneg Sehun tumpah semua. "Salah besar kalau kau pikir aku akan tertarik dengan cowok model begitu." tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol ngakak keras sambil megangin perut.

"Iya, ketawa aja terus! Kau pikir ini lucu? Ini semua salahmu. Aku jadi susah tidur dan tidak berselera makan gara-gara memikirkan dia."

Kris menyeringai, jadi Sehun buru-buru meralat. "Maksudku, gara-gara memikirkan tingkah laku joroknya."

Chanyeol masih ketawa ngangguk-ngangguk autis sambil mukulin meja. "Ciee… yang kepikiran. Hahahahah!"

"Selamat ya. Kudoakan kalian cepat jadian." tambah Kris bikin Sehun makin gelagapan tak berdaya.

"Arghh!" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Tauk ah! Pusing ngomong sama tiang listrik korslet!" Mending dia cabut daripada habis jadi bulan-bulanan Kris dan Chanyeol. Dua orang itu benar-benar kompak kalau urusan menjatuhkan kawan. Menyebalkan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Apalagi Chanyeol. Sehun ngambek pokoknya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membaca sms di layar ponselnya.

 **Jongkil:** _Hai, ap kbr?_

Hah? Nggak salah? Mau ngapain manusia dekil ini sms dia?

Berusaha acuh tak acuh dengan sms modus si Jongkil (singkatan dari Jongin dekil), Sehun kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Lima menit kemudian benda tipis nan ramping itu bergetar lagi. Masih sms dari Jongin. Nih orang maunya apa sih?!

 **Jongkil:** _Lg ngpain?_

Pfuh. Lagi ngapain? Kepo deh! Sehun kembali tidak ambil pusing. Kalau diladenin nanti malah panjang urusannya. Lebih baik dia tidak memberi harapan palsu pada Jongin.

Tapi nggak nyampe tiga menit, ponselnya berkelap-kelip tanda ada pesan masuk

 **Jongkil:** _Kpn kt krja klpk lg?_

Pantang menyerah amat! Karena sms basa-basi nggak digubris, jadi ganti taktik ngomongin tugas? Cuih. Sori ya. Nggak mempan!

Rupanya aksi cuek bebek Sehun tidak membuat Jongin kapok untuk terus melancarkan sms berantai. Ponselnya semakin gencar berjoget ria diatas meja dan otomatis Sehun juga merasa terganggu. Berbagai macam jenis sms dikirim Jongin ke hpnya. Mulai dari diskon belanja di supermarket sampai sms cinta norak hasil nyontek dari buku.

 **Jongkil:** _Smbong amat_

 **Jongkil:** _Haii… a r u there?_

 **Jongkil:** _PIZZA HUT Promo diskon 50% dengan menukarkan poin sebesar 250 dengan minimum pembelian 150.000 berlaku sd. 28 Februari 2015_

 **Jongkil:** _Penuhi berbagai kebutuhan sehari-hari dan aneka perlengkapan rumah tangga Anda di Carrefour. Dapatkan diskon spesial dan promo menarik. Serta tambahan diskon 10% setiap hari dengan kartu kredit (berlaku untuk semua Bank). Ayo kunjungi dan belanja sekarang!_

 **Jongkil:** _Tahu apa bedanya km dgn astronot? Kalau astronot melayang2 di bulan, klw km mlayang2 di hatiku_

 **Sehun:** _OMG. Can u stop sending me a shit?!_

 **Jongkil:** _Finally U HERE! (T_T)_

 **Sehun:** _Stop_

 **Jongkil:** _Why?_

 **Sehun:** _Karena aku tdk mau berurusan dgnmu_

 **Jongkil:** _That's hurt. But I don't care_

 **Sehun:** _Kau ini mengerti bhasa manusia tdk sih?_

 **Jongkil:** _yeah (^_^) why?_

 **Sehun:** _I tell you to STOP. Got it?_

 **Jongkil:** _No_

 **Sehun:** _Omfg_

 **Jongkil:** _Omfg_

 **Sehun:** _moron_

 **Jongkil:** _moron_

 **Sehun:** _don't repeat me!_

 **Jongkil:** _don't repeat me!_

 **Sehun:** _$^ &^#&%!?&$_

 **Jongkil:** _Kau trlihat smakin cantik jika marah_

 **Sehun:** _I'm not a girl_

 **Jongkil:** _yeah, u r not. but you're more beautiful than them_

 **Sehun:** _sicko!_

 **Jongkil:** _U should say thanks_

 **Sehun:** _tdk mau_

 **Jongkil:** _tdk mau_

 **Sehun:** _Fuck._ _Grow up, dude! Dasar pengganggu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jong, kau ya yang makan coklatku di kulkas?" tanya Tao muncul mendadak dan merusak acara haha-hihi Jongin yang lagi asik smsan.

"Bukan." jawab Jongin.

Tao memicingkan mata curiga. "Kalau bukan kau, terus itu apa yang nempel di gigimu?"

"Coklat dari kulkas." sahut Jongin tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ya itu coklat punyaku, idiot!"

PLETAKK! Kepala Jongin kena timpuk remote tv. "Aduh!"

"Itu hukuman buat orang bermulut lancang sepertimu." omel Tao masih tidak terima coklat pemberian Hyeri diembat si Jongin. Yang dikasih siapa yang ngabisin siapa. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi. Sekarang juga!"

"Sialan! Mana aku tahu kalau itu punyamu, habis tidak ada namanya sih."

Tao mendengus jengkel. "Fine. Terserah saja. Tapi jangan harap aku mau meminjamkanmu duit bulan depan."

Jongin menggeram. Giliran duit aja baru dia bergerak. Itupun jalannya kayak mumi kelebihan lemak.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Tao heran.

"Beli coklat." jawab Jongin berdiri di depan lemari dengan muka terlipat-lipat.

Tao menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Nggak mandi dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga kotor sendiri." tolak Jongin yang paling anti mandi tiga kali sehari. Baginya mandi sehari aja sudah cukup. Buat apa tiga kali sehari? Pemborosan. Buang-buang air.

"Ckckckk." Meskipun sudah lama tinggal sama Jongin, Tao masih suka berdecak sambil ngelus dada lihat gaya hidup Jongin yang gembel abis. Gembel aja kayaknya masih lebih bersih dari Jongin. "Mandi aja napa sih? Lagipula bukan cuma kau yang bayar biaya pemakaian air."

"Bukan persoalan biaya, memang aku tidak kepengen saja. Apa itu masalah buatmu? Toh aku tidak mengganggu ketentraman orang banyak." tukas Jongin ngeyel.

Tao geleng-geleng kepala lagi. "Pantas saja percintaanmu selalu gagal."

"Hei! Percintaanku gagal karena mereka semua adalah cewek-cewek bodoh matre yang hanya peduli penampilan. Bukan karena bau badanku." balas Jongin tak terima.

"Kurasa mereka pintar. Buktinya mereka memutuskanmu. Kurang pintar apa, coba?"

Heerrghhh! Panda abal-abal ini mau di dorong ke sarang ular piton ya? "Talk to my hand."

Tao cengar-cengir lihat tampang merengutnya Jongin. "I don't talk to hand, bitch."

"Nice info, dick."

"You're welcome, dirty."

Suara bel di pintu depan melantunkan Jingle bell dan memotong pertikaian 'sengit' diantara Tao dan Jongin.

"Bukain tuh sana." perintah Jongin. "Barangkali pacar barumu."

Tao malah menghempaskan diri di kursi yang tadi diduduki Jongin. "Impossible. Dia sedang di Australia."

Jongin mencibir. "So what? Kayak aku peduli saja."

"Aku sedang bertelanjang dada, bagaimana jika itu cewek pengantar pizza dan dia mati bahagia begitu melihatku?" Tao udah pewe banget jadi malas bergerak.

Jongin menggumamkan "Dasar pemalas!", tapi tak ayal dia ngeloyor ke depan sambil misah-misuh. Malas meladeni Tao yang sama-sama ngeyelnya.

Sepeninggalnya Jongin, tangan iseng Tao meraba-raba sofa, berniat mencari remote yang tadi dia lempar ke kepala Jongin. Namun sialnya (bagi Jongin), bukan dapat remote, tangan Tao malah ketemu hpnya Jongin dibawah bantal sofa. Selayaknya manusia iseng dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi pada umumnya, Tao membuka kode kunci layar ponsel dan langsung mendapati sederet sms atas nama 'Sehun'. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget.

Sehun?

Oh Sehun yang kelewat putih itu? Teman kelas Jongin yang katanya songong bukan main?

Apa saking desperatenya memacari wanita dan selalu berakhir mengenaskan dia mencoba beralih fungsi jadi gay? Dan gebetan gay pertama seorang Kim Jongin adalah… Oh Sehun? Orang yang katanya benci setengah hidup pada namja tan itu?!

Wtf.

Smirk tengil Tao melebar dari kuping ke kuping. I got you, Kim Jongin! Rasakan pembalasanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun ternganga membaca sms balasan dari Jongin. Mencoba mengucek matanya berkali-kali, namun pesan yang dia dapati masih sama, tidak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

 **Jongkil:** _Grow up?_ _Mau lihat aku grow? Kalau gitu silahkan duduk di pahaku. You'll see it._

Waah, nggak bener nih. Mau cari gara-gara tuh orang! Apa maksudnya coba kirim sms kayak begini? Awas aja nanti!

 **Sehun:** _Get a life, dumb!_

 **Jongkil:** _With you in my bed? That's a life, bro_

 **Sehun:** _Man… you need to get laid_

 **Jongkil:** _Sure. We can do 3some if you let me ;). Tertarik bergabung?_

Sehun berhenti mengetik balasan ketika menyadari aliran darahnya berdesir, pipinya memanas dan debaran jantungnya mengalami peningkatan secara tiba-tiba. Ini jelas sangat salah. Padahal daritadi dia jengkel sekali ingin menenggelamkan Jongin di rawa-rawa. Tapi coba lihat ekspresinya sekarang, bibir berkedut-kedut? alis berkerut-kerut? Sehun jelas tidak menggambarkan kebencian sama sekali. Perasaan antusias? Ya, itulah yang dia rasakan.

Aneh kan? Manusia normal mana yang malah merasa terhibur ketika sedang di lecehkan secara seksual oleh laki-laki yang dia benci? Lewat sms pula! Dan dia—sebagai orang yang mendeklarasikan diri berada di garis depan dalam jajaran anti-fans Kim Jongin—tetap nekat mau meladeni namja itu?! God! Pasti Sehun habis tertimpa batang pohon tanpa dia sadari.

Sehun menghela napas panjang sambil melempar hpnya ke kasur. Bergaul dengan Jongin membuat kewarasannya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jongin berlari hendak merampas ponsel di tangan Tao, tapi gerakannya kalah cepat karena Tao keburu melompat berdiri dan menghindar dari serangan. Akibatnya, Jongin malah ciuman sama sofa.

"Berikan padaku, Huang Zitao!" desak Jongin tegas.

"Tidak mau, aku lagi asik nih. Gebetan barumu seru juga ya diisengin. Siapa namanya? Oh Sehun?" Tao bersiul meledek. "Jadi kau serius ingin pindah haluan?"

Dagu Jongin rasanya mau copot. "Kau membaca smsku?"

Tao menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya "Tidak, tidak, kau keliru. Aku tidak membacanya, aku membalasnya."

Dagu Jongin bukan copot lagi, tapi udah robek saking lebarnya dia mangap. "Kau membalasnya?!"

"Ya, dan kelihatannya dia sangat menikmati itu." jawab Tao santai.

Mata Jongin menyipit dan kedua tangannya terkepal geram, siap-siap mendarat di muka Tao. "Kauu…"

"Hei, relax. Oke?" Tao melempar ponsel itu ke Jongin dan langsung ditangkap oleh yang bersangkutan. "Percaya nggak percaya, sms-sms mu sebelumnya payah sekali. Flirting dengan pria harus pakai cara yang sedikit berbeda. Mereka bukan wanita yang berhati lembut dan gampang luluh dengan setangkai bunga dan rayuan manis."

Jongin batal protes, sekarang dia malah meragukan label normal di jidat Tao. "Tahu darimana? Jangan bilang kau pernah belok juga?"

Pemuda cina itu terkekeh. "Tidak perlu jadi belok untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Dan…ya, anggap saja aku pernah nggak sengaja terjebak dengan salah satu dari mereka. Walaupun nggak sampai pacaran sih."

"Ceritanya kau menyesal nih?" sindir Jongin.

"Menyesal?" Tao ketawa lagi. "Maaf saja. Aku masih doyan lihat pegunungan. Memangnya kau? Gay jejadian. Hahah—auw! Oii, monyet! Nggak pake nimpuk, kali!" umpat Tao sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena timpuk remote. Jongin balas dendam rupanya.

Mulut Jongin komat-kamit membaca sms mesum yang diciptakan oleh Tao. Tidak ada balasan dari Sehun. Kalau besok Sehun marah dan semakin membencinya, Jongin sudah tahu harus menebas leher siapa.

"Gara-gara kau dia jadi tersinggung. Dia pasti berpikir aku ini cowok jerk rendahan. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengir—"

"JANGAN!" dengan sigap Tao menyambar ponsel Jongin.

Jongin berdiri, berusaha merebut ponsel miliknya, tapi kedua tangan Tao malah bersembunyi dibelakang punggung. "Kembalikan! Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Tao tersenyum meremehkan. "Minta maaf? Mau cari gara-gara ya?"

"Justru kau yang cari gara-gara. Ngapain sih kirim sms tak senonoh begitu?!" balas Jongin emosi.

"Ck. Dia tidak akan marah, percaya deh. Memang sih niatku tadi mau balas dendam karena kau sudah makan coklat pemberian Hyeri. Tapi setelah membaca balasan darinya, yakin dan percaya, besok dia akan langsung penasaran padamu. Bahkan, dia bakal ketagihan dengan sms-mu." ramal Tao kepedean tingkat tinggi. "Trust me, bro. It works. Aku sudah lebih berpengalaman soal ini."

"Tidak mau!" Jongin berhasil merebut ponselnya kembali dan buru-buru mengetik sesuatu. "Kau saja dulu tidak sampai pacaran."

"Hei, itu bukan karena gagal, memang aku yang tidak serius ingin melanjutkan. Ayolaahh, ikuti saja permainanku. Maka kau akan berhasil."

Jongin berhenti mengetik sms lalu melempar tatapan tajam tepat ke mata panda Tao. "Bagaimana jika sebaliknya?"

Lagi-lagi smirk tengil Tao melebar. "Berani taruhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya masih berjalan sesuai kendali setelah itu. Sesuai kendali yang dalam artian mereka belum juga saling say hi kalau ketemu di kelas dan Sehun juga masih bertingkah seolah Jongin adalah sebangsa komedo.

Hebat ya mereka? Bisa sama-sama sok tenang kayak gitu. Berlagak seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sehun juga tetap ketus-ketus cuek. Padahal dalam hati belingsatan nggak karuan.

Kerja kelompok kali ini juga berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun dengan profesionalismenya. Dan Jongin dengan segala sikap santainya bila berada di dekat Sehun.

"Itu punyaku, dekil!" seru Sehun menahan pergerakan bibir Jongin untuk mendarat di gelasnya. "Punyamu yang sisa setengah itu."

"Oh sori, nggak sengaja." Dengan setengah hati Jongin naruh gelas Sehun kembali ke meja dan menyeruput bagiannya sendiri. Batal deh ciuman nggak langsung.

Sehun menyambar gelasnya sendiri kemudian melap bekas tangan Jongin di gelasnya. Jongin tadi kan habis menggali tambang emas dalam hidungnya. Bisa bahaya kalau kuman dari tangan Jongin nempel di jarinya terus dia megang muka terus ikut jerawatan juga. Ish.

Yaah, begitulah hubungan Jongin dan Sehun di dunia nyata. Nggak pernah beres. Coba kita bandingkan dengan hubungan mereka di dunia pesan singkat.

 **Jongkil:** _Aku msh penasaran sama ciuman gak langsung._

 **Sehun:** _Ciuman gak lgsg? Denganmu? Wake up! Kayak aku mau saja._

 **Jongkil:** _Oh, I know. Pasti mau yg itu kan?_

 **Sehun:** _Apa?_

 **Jongkil:** _Kissing. Mouth to mouth_

 **Sehun:** _You wish_

 **Jongkil:** _Yeah, I wish you're in my room right now_

 **Sehun:** _I wish you're in jail right now_

 **Jongkil:** _Trnyata kamu sadis jga ya. Jail was a great sexy badass idea. Nanti aku bawa borgol, gmn?_

 **Sehun:** _Terus apa yang akan anda lakukan, pak polisi? Menangkapku?_

 **Jongkil:** _No, no. Not you, bunny. Adik kecilmu lah yang akan kupenjarakan_

 **Sehun:** _Dimana?_

 **Jongkil:** _Di tanganku… atau… di mulutku? Silahkan pilih._

 **Sehun:** _Gimana kalau di dalam sebuah goa yang dalam dan gelap?_

 **Jongkil:** _No, sweetheart. I'll be your Top. Okay?_

 **Sehun:** _No. I'm Top. You bottom._

 **Jongkil:** _Mari kita buktikan siapa yg layak. Di tempatku? Malam ini?_

 **Sehun:** _Aku tidak perlu membuktikan apapun. Not with you_

 **Jongkil:** _Kenapa? Takut terlena jadi bottom?_

 **Sehun:** _Shut up_

 **Jongkil:** _Come on, Hun. Gak rugi lho jadi bottom-ku._

 **Sehun:** _Hell no, Mr. terrorist._

 **Jongkil:** _Why? I can make you enjoy every minute of it_

 **Sehun:** _Keep dreaming, nutty_

 **Jongkil:** _Sekarang sudah jelas siapa yang layak jadi Top. AKU. Belum apa-apa km sudah takut duluan_

 **Sehun:** _No, I didn't_

 **Jongkil:** _Yes, you did_

 **Sehun:** _NO I DIDN'T_

 **Jongkil:** _Well then… let's prove it, pumpkin. Sanggup brpa ronde?_

 **Sehun:** _Harusnya aku yg tanya gitu, km kuat gak?_

 **Jongkil:** _All night long ;)_

 **Sehun:** _Me too_

 **Jongkil:** _A r u sure? Pasti seru. Apalagi kalau sama aku. Km bakal puas terus_

 **Sehun:** _Terkadang orang yang terlalu percaya diri akan cepat mati_

 **Jongkil:** _Gak masalah, yg pnting aku udah lihat km bouncing di bawah pusarku_

 **Sehun:** _Ow, really?_

 **Jongkil:** _Pretty sure_

Tengah malam, Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah keras dan keringatnya bercucuran membasahi seprainya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Kenapa pula dia bisa memimpikan hal seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula orang itu bisa nyasar di mimpinya? Jelas ini mimpi bukan sembarang mimpi. Karena Sehun masih ingat betul isi mimpi itu dalam kepalanya. Saking jelasnya dia sampai takut tidur lagi. Takut memimpikan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi lelucon sedap bagi Kris dan Chanyeol apabila mereka mendapati Sehun dalam keadaan berantakan dan 'basah kuyup' seperti ini.

Di mimpi itu, Sehun terkulai lemas diatas ranjang kumuh di balik terali besi sebuah penjara, kedua tangannya di borgol kuat ke tiang tempat tidur, mulutnya di lakban, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi 'noda' dan bekas cambukan. Bukan hanya posisi itu yang membuat kejantanannya menegang sampai sekarang, tapi di dalam mimpi sensual tadi, tubuhnya tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai kain sedikitpun.

Mau tahu apa yang lebih buruk lagi?

Sosok lelaki di depannya yang paling membuat Sehun melotot shock. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si dekil? Cowok yang baru-baru ini ingin bercinta dengan Sehun di penjara dan betapa 'polosnya' dia mengungkapkan semua itu lewat sms.

Sekarang lihat apa akibatnya, Sehun terjebak dalam imajinasi liarnya sendiri. Dan parahnya, imajinasi itu terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi.

Sehun mengusap-ngusap wajahnya sambil tarik buang napas panjang. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Jongin kampret! Gara-gara dia Sehun musti nyuci seprai lagi besok. Nambah-nambahin kerjaan aja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benci Jongin. Lebih tepatnya, dia benci kebiasaan buruk Jongin. Tapi disaat yang sama dia senang berfantasi tentang laki-laki itu. Yap. Sehun pasti mengalami gangguan otak kronis. Bermimpi yang bukan-bukan tentang cowok yang dia benci.

Bahkan beberapa hari setelah mimpi erotisnya, Sehun masih susah tidur sampai sekarang, dia takut bermimpi basah lagi. Jika lawannya adalah David Beckham, Tom Cruise, Orlando Bloom atau Justin Timberlake, mungkin dia tidak akan sepusing ini. Tapi masalahnya ini Kim Jongin. Jongin si kuman dekil yang bisanya cuma bikin dia emosi dan uring-uringan tiap hari.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak puas hanya mengganggu Sehun dalam mimpi, karena disaat Sehun sadar seratus persen pun, cowok itu tetap bisa menghantui pikirannya kemana-mana.

Jongin benar-benar sukses total. Taktik sms mesum dari Tao nyaris membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut seutuhnya. Slow but sure. Cowok itu benar-benar tidak rela melihat Oh Sehun hidup tenang, karena dia masih tetap meneror Sehun dengan sms-sms tidak sopan itu. Dan Sehun, dengan bodohnya, terus meladeni Jongin. Padahal dia bisa saja kan berlagak cuek kayak dulu?

Tidak. Sehun tidak bisa. Rasanya sulit sekali. Setiap kali Jongin mengiriminya sms, tiap kali itu pula Sehun merasa dia punya kewajiban untuk membalas semuanya. Hingga akhirnya dia tenggelam dalam perasaan ketergantungan.

Sehun belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah terobsesi terlalu berlebihan pada laki-laki manapun bahkan dengan mantan-mantannya dulu. Selama ini selalu dia yang diobsesikan, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi… kenapa hanya Jongin yang sanggup memutar-balikkan fakta itu? Well, harus Sehun akui, Jongin itu jauh lebih _Hot_ dari mantan-mantannya dulu. Bahkan jika mereka semua digabung jadi satu, tetap Jongin pemenangnya.

Mungkin Sehun nggak cuma terobsesi dengan sms, tapi dengan orangnya juga. Sampai-sampai dia pernah merajuk gara-gara Jongin mengabaikannya seharian. Padahal Sehun udah nungguin dari pagi sampai sore.

 **Sehun:** _Masih ingat aku?_

 **Jongkil:** _Sori. Aku lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ada dosen minta bantuanku. Kenapa?_

 **Sehun:** _Oh._

 **Jongkil:** _Cuma oh?_

 **Sehun:** _Jadi aku musti jawab apa?_

 **Jongkil:** _Nggak tahu. Eh, sudah dulu ya_

 **Sehun:** _Gak seru_

 **Jongkil:** _Hah?_

 **Sehun:** _Lupakan_

 **Jongkil:** _Kenapa sih?_

 **Sehun:** _Byee_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Chanyeol, Sehun itu kena karma karena terlalu membenci Jongin. Itu sebabnya Sehun berubah jadi jinak sekarang kalau ketemu Jongin. Bukan. Sehun mulai baik sama Jongin bukan karena dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada cowok itu. Bukan juga karena perasaan bersalah. Lha wong dia sendiri aja udah tertarik setengah mampus. Malah segala perilaku menyimpang Jongin terlihat wajar di mata Sehun. Padahal dulu dia selalu meringis jijik kalau lihat Jongin ngupil, keringatan, ngelap ingus di baju, bersin sembarangan, atau ngorek-ngorek telinga. Sekarang responnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jongin tidak mendapat ringisan jijik lagi dari Sehun, tapi sekotak tissue atau lap tangan yang Sehun bawa dari rumah. Bahkan dia kalau kemana-mana sering nyiapin dua. Satu buat dirinya sendiri, satu buat Jongin. Sehun juga kalau ngelarang Jongin nggak pakai cara nyolot lagi atau menghina Jongin dekil lah, jorok lah, tukang ngupil lah, biang kuman lah, tapi dikasih tahu baik-baik. Sehun juga nggak segan-segan berbagi hand sanitizernya ke Jongin. Kris sampai complain, katanya Sehun itu pelit banget kalau dia yang minta barang-barangnya, eh giliran Jongin nggak pake mikir langsung dikasih. Habis ngeluh gitu Kris langsung dapat pelototan 'who are you?' dari Sehun.

Perubahan sikap dari namja itu jelas-jelas dianggap Jongin sebagai lampu hijau. Lampu hijau untuk meningkatkan relationship mereka ke taraf selanjutnya.

"Ini gambar rancanganmu nggak salah nih? Kenapa di kaki bangunan ada batu-batu pelindungnya segala?"

Jongin menoleh dan menatap sketsa dinding pantai hasil karya mereka. Yah, sebenarnya hasil karya Jongin sih, Sehun kan cuma nambahin di bagian materi aja.

"Nggak." jawabnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ya ini kan bentuk dindingnya udah sangat vertikal, terus keadaan tanahnya juga kuat. Harusnya nggak bakal terjadi erosi dong." ujar Sehun dengan alis bertaut heran.

"Just in case, selalu ada kemungkinan buruk dalam setiap keadaan. Tanah yang kuat aja nggak menjamin. Apa kau pikir ombak di pantai itu tenaganya konstan? Berubah-ubah kan? Apalagi kalau cuacanya buruk. Gimana kalau suatu saat ada hujan badai? Sebisa mungkin buatlah sesuatu yang dapat bertahan lama di segala kondisi, bukan cuma asal-asalan terus baru dipakai setahun udah ambruk. Okelah tanahnya kuat, tapi siapa yang tahu dua puluh atau enam puluh tahun kemudian? Apa keadaannya bakalan sama? Apa tanahnya belum terkikis? Apa masih kuat menopang bangunan sebesar itu? Kita kan nggak pernah tahu." ceramah Jongin panjang lebar. "Jangan remehkan kekuatan alam, Hun. Apalagi air."

Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti. Masuk akal seperti biasa. Sehun selalu terpana kalau dengar Jongin nyerocos gitu. "Ya sudah. Berarti kita fix pakai gambar ini kan? Awas kalau direvisi lagi." ancamnya pura-pura cemberut. Jongin refleks menahan diri untuk tidak memakan bibir manyun pinknya Sehun detik itu juga.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Besok udah deadline, gimana caranya mau dirubah lagi? Ribet. Aku juga capek. Justru makin banyak kritik dan saran malah makin bagus."

Sehun mencibir. Bukannya dia nggak tahu. Dia emang hobi ngetes Jongin. Suka aja sama pemikirannya. "Ah, masa?"

"Iya dong. Kalau banyak yang ngasih pertanyaan, kritik atau saran, itu artinya mereka antusias sama materi yang dibawakan dan bener-bener merhatiin kita ngomong di depan. Jadi nggak sia-sia kita buang-buang ludah."

Sehun ketawa sambil mukul kepala Jongin pake buku cetak. "Kita? Ih, sori ya aku kalau ngomong rapi dan teratur, nggak memproduksi air terjun lokal seperti kau."

"Biasanya orang yang terlalu percaya diri cepat mati." balas Jongin.

Sehun ngelus dagu, sok-sok mikir. "Kau dengar itu dari siapa sih? Pasti orangnya bijak banget."

"Aku kenal orangnya. Dia teman dekatku."

"Oh ya?"

Jongin ngangguk sambil cengar-cengir. "Iya, dia mesum sekali. Tiap sms-an yang dibahas doggy style terus."

Sehun cengo. "Sok tahu! Kapan aku ngomongin doggy style? Nggak pernah! Lagian kau tuh yang mesum!"

Alis Jongin naik turun jijay. "Tapi kau suka kan?"

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menuangkan kopi ke tampang playboy gagalnya Jongin. "Biasanya orang yang terlalu percaya diri cepat mati"

Tawa Jongin melebar, terus dia ngusrek-ngusrek kepala Sehun. "Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah asal sudah melihatmu _bouncing_." candanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Ini jelas-jelas sebuah peningkatan besar, karena sejak kapan Sehun si anti kuman rela disentuh tangan bervirus Jongin? Dan apa sekarang cowok itu berani membahas sms _panas_ mereka di dunia nyata?

Sehun mendadak grogi tingkat tinggi. "Selesai." dia kembalikan laptop merah itu ke Jongin.

"Sudah diedit?" tanya Jongin memeriksa kembali hasil kerjaan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Dia masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba hening. Sebuah perasaan antusias yang aneh menyelimuti keduanya.

Tiba-tiba hidung Jongin gatal-gatal, minta dicungkil. Untuk menekan hasrat pengen ngupilnya, Jongin mengeluarkan dua permen mint dari saku celananya. Satu untuk Sehun dan satu dia embat sendiri.

"Nih, daripada bosan. Menurut Mahatma Gandhi, mengunyah permen bagus untuk mengisi waktu luang." tukas Jongin asal.

Tawa Sehun meledak. "Mahatma Gandhi dengkulmu, aku bahkan ragu Gandhi pernah makan permen."

Gantian Jongin yang mencibir. "Kayak kau pernah tetanggaan sama Gandhi aja."

"Lho? Gandhi kan kakek-kakek, apa dia kuat mengunyah permen? Salah-salah malah giginya yang hancur bukan permennya." seloroh Sehun.

Jongin tampak berpikir keras. "Iya ya, aku pernah lihat fotonya. Dan setelah kuamati baik-baik, aku jadi ragu apa dia punya gigi."

Setelah itu mereka ketawa bareng sambil mukul-mukul lantai. Setelah puas ngetawain Mahatma Gandhi, mereka saling diam-diaman lagi. Kali ini gantian Sehun yang melempar tebak-tebakan lucu untuk mencairkan ketegangan seksual. Begitu seterusnya hingga tak terasa langit diluar menunjukkan gejala mendung dan mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan deras.

Jongin tersentak dan melompat berdiri dari posisi setengah ngesotnya. Habis itu tepuk jidat kencang-kencang. "Gawat! Jemuranku!" pekiknya seolah ada maling yang mau bawa kabur jemurannya. Namja tan itu berlari ke halaman belakang dan mulai menarik semua pakaian dari tali gantungan. Sehun ikut membantu Jongin menyelamatkan selimut, seprai, cover guling dan celana bokser warna biru.

Petir menyambar-nyambar diatas sana dan dua orang itu berlomba lari dulu-duluan mencapai pintu dapur.

"Bawa ke kamarku." tukas Jongin berusaha agar suaranya tidak kalah dari suara petir.

Ternyata mereka masih lanjut lomba lari. Kalau tadi dulu-duluan sampai di pintu, sekarang dulu-duluan menaiki tangga. Sehun otomatis keluar sebagai pemenang karena beban yang dia bawa lebih sedikit.

Sehun angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi di udara sambil melompat-lompat. Ekspresinya bangga seakan dia baru saja mendapat medali emas olimpiade. "Yeaaah! Aku menang lagi!"

"Menang sih menang, tapi nggak buang jemuran juga." sindir Jongin antara dendam dikalahin sama pengen jitak Sehun karena sudah melempar jemurannya.

"Oh iya, maaf." Sehun buru-buru memungut barang-barang milik Jongin lalu mengikuti cowok itu ke dalam kamar.

Jongin menjatuhkan semua pakaian miliknya keatas tempat tidur. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, tak lupa dia juga ikut menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri keatas tempat tidur Jongin.

"Kau belum mau pulang sekarang? Nanti kuantar." tawar Jongin.

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK JDEEERRRR! Petir saling bersahutan dan menyambar-nyambar di luar sana. Hujan berjatuhan bagai ember berisi air yang ditumpahkan secara brutal. Kemungkinan besar kalau Sehun pulang sekarang diantar Jongin naik motor, mereka basah kuyup berdua dan besoknya kompak absen sakit. Kerja kelompok akan sia-sia dan mereka bakal ketemu Bu Haerim lagi tahun depan. Kompak absen sakit sih masih mending. Jatohnya masih romantis. Coba kalau kompak kesambar petir? Miris.

"Jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan alam." jawab Sehun mengutip kata-kata sok bijak Jongin tadi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu. Dari siapa sih sumbernya? Pasti orang itu tampan dan macho sekali." puji Jongin berlebihan.

"Iya, dia tampan sekali. Sampai-sampai aku jadi ingin memotong tangannya biar dia nggak bisa ngupil lagi."

Jongin terkekeh lalu menghempaskan diri di samping Sehun. Berada dalam jarak sedekat dan seminim ini, tiba-tiba dia terjangkit sesak napas dan jantungnya berpacu keras. Sedetik kemudian,Sehun mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam perasaan antusias. Perasaan yang sama seperti ketika dia membalas sms-sms pervert dari Jongin. Jangan salahkan Sehun jika dia merasa horny, lagipula siapa yang tidak turn on kalau dikirimi sms-sms kayak gitu? Bahkan dia pernah balas sambil ngumpet di kamar mandi. Tangan kanan ngetik pesan, tangan kiri hinggap di selangkangan.

"Kenapa? Capek ya?" tanya Jongin. Napas hangat Jongin menggelitik telinga dan lehernya. Sehun terpaksa mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Tidak tanpa disertai bunyi desahan horny. Jadi sebagai ganti jawaban, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Baru segitu udah capek." ledek Jongin. "Katanya kuat?"

 _Jwitt…_ pipi Sehun berubah warna dalam sekejap. Dia merasa Jongin akan membawa percakapan tak senonoh mereka ke dunia nyata.

"Kuat apa?" tanya Sehun belagak bloon.

Cowok itu menampilkan smirk ber-aura 'misterius' yang super duper ganteng. Entah kenapa Sehun jadi teringat mimpi basahnya lagi. Sesuatu di bawah sana terbangun dalam sekejap, menyembul diantara selangkangannya. Sehun menarik selimut garis-garis sebagai kamuflase sebelum Jongin menyadari itu.

"Masih ingat sms kita yang waktu itu?"

Sehun buang muka, pura-pura tertarik mengamati asbak rokok. Eh, Jongin merokok? "Sms apa?"

"Sms _kita._ Kau menantangku apa aku sanggup atau tidak. Dan sebagai jawaban dari tantanganmu…" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya di cekungan leher Sehun. "Boleh aku membuktikannya sekarang?"

Sehun tidak berani menoleh sama sekali, takut bibirnya akan langsung bertabrakan dengan bibir tebal Jongin. "Membuktikan apa?"

Senyum penuh kepercayaan diri Jongin mengembang. "Membuktikan kalau aku bisa jadi ideal _Top_ bagimu."

Belum sempat Sehun berkedip, sedetik kemudian tangan kanan cowok itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya memekik tertahan tanpa sempat berkutik ketika selangkangan ereksinya terekspos jelas di depan mata Jongin.

Cowok itu menyeringai lalu bersiul menggoda. "Ternyata kau masih ingat." tangan Jongin mulai lancang merambati paha Sehun. Terus merambat naik hingga mendekati kemaluannya. Sehun tidak murka dan mendamprat Jongin dengan seribu satu kata makian. Dia malah menggelinjang menikmati sentuhan tangan Jongin. Jika saja Sehun tidak mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, mungkin dia sudah melenguh seperti sapi kelaparan.

Ludah di tenggorokan Sehun tiba-tiba nyangkut dan susah ditelan. "Tapi kita belum pacaran. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Maksudku, kau ini normal kan? Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Tatapannya semakin tajam dan dalam. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Sehun agak gelagapan ditanya balik begitu. "Uhm…a-aku… aku tidak tahu. Perasaan aneh ini muncul sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kita senasib." gumam Jongin pelan, kemudian seulas senyum kembali terpancar di wajahnya. "Jadi… sudah jelas kan?"

Namja berkulit pucat di depannya masih tampak ragu. Hanya melempar tatapan blank tanpa bisa berkomentar. Senasib? Apa itu berarti Jongin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Jongin mengusap wajahnya sambil menghela napas. Dia bangkit dari posisi rebahan dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Dengar ya, aku tidak cukup gila untuk bertukar sms porno dengan orang asing yang tidak kusukai. Dan yaa, aku memang normal sih… tadinya. Tapi setelah dua tahun berada di kelas yang sama denganmu, kurasa orientasi seksualku bergeser sedikit. Sedikit sih. Jujur saja aku sendiri masih agak bingung. Tapi kurasa aku memang menyukaimu."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan cowok ini. Rasa grogi dan salah tingkahnya hilang dalam sekejap. Jari-jemari panjangnya bergerak menyusuri dada bidang Jongin, dia bisa merasakan otot-otot tubuh namja ini menegang disetiap inci sentuhan lembutnya. Kini dia bisa mengimbangi aksi mesum Jongin.

Perlahan Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Jongin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga cowok itu. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu bingung lagi. Karena mulai sekarang, akan kubuat orientasi seksualmu bergeser seutuhnya."

" _How?_ " tantang Jongin, senyumnya mengejek dan mempesona disaat bersamaan.

Lidah Sehun bergentayangan di cuping telinga Jongin. " _Can you shut up and fuck me hard_?" gumamnya dengan nada yang dibuat mendesah dan membangkitkan gairah.

Jongin menyeringai. " _I love it when you talk dirty. In real life._ "

" _Make me cum, please?_ " pinta Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya frustasi. Dia sudah berusaha menahan hasratnya daritadi, tapi susah sekali menolak panggilan birahi jika yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kim Jongin. Lawan bercintanya lewat sms. Dan yeah, sekaligus lawan bercintanya di alam mimpi.

Bukannya menurut, cengiran meledek Jongin malah makin melebar. "Kau ini tidak sabaran ya."

Sehun tidak membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan komplainnya karena dia keburu menyerang bibir tebal namja tan itu dan melumatnya. Segera mereka bertarung untuk dominasi. Namun Jongin berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang ketika tangannya menyelinap kedalam celana Sehun dan meremas penis ereksi Sehun. Spontan namja berkulit putih itu membuka mulut lebih lebar dan mengerang diantara ciuman mereka saat merasakan tangan Jongin memanjakan penis dan testisnya secara bergantian. Melihat Sehun lengah, Jongin tidak membuang kesempatan emas itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi gua hangat Sehun. Rasa manis permen mint di mulut Sehun bagai candu tersendiri bagi lidah Jongin.

Jongin bisa merasakan jari-jari Sehun kini bergerak meremas surainya dan kedua tangan namja itu sedikit mendorong kepala Jongin untuk mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman panas dan basah itu.

Tangan bergerak lebih lincah daripada otak, itulah yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini, karena tau-tau saja dia sudah mengenyahkan celana jeans beserta celana dalam Sehun dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, beristirahat sejenak untuk meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, lututnya lemas dan ia memutuskan untuk berbaring pasrah diatas tempat tidur. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajah, Sehun sudah siap lahir batin untuk untuk dinodai sepuasnya.

Jongin merangkak naik pelan-pelan diatas tubuh half naked Sehun. Belum apa-apa dia sudah mendesah duluan ketika Jongin menindihnya dan menggesekkan penis ereksi terbungkus celananya ke kejantanan Sehun yang mengacung tegak.

" _Do you like it, huh?_ "

Sehun mengerang, menggelinjang kemudian mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'please, please, please' sebanyak ribuan kali.

Jongin menyodorkan tiga jari sebagai jawabannya. Dengan lincah Sehun mengisap, mengulum dan membasahi tiga jari itu dengan air liurnya. Gerakan menjilatnya juga sengaja dibuat seseksi dan semenggoda mungkin. .Sehun berhasil membuat celana Jongin terasa semakin sempit dan menyesakkan. Kepala Sehun naik turun dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat dia menjilati setiap jengkal jari-jemari Jongin. Terdengar bunyi plop basah saat Jongin menarik ketiga-tiganya dari bibir Sehun.

Sebuah teriakan serak lolos dari mulut Sehun ketika Jongin menggali masuk kedalam lubangnya pakai dua jari sekaligus. Jongin merunduk dan menyumbat teriakan itu dengan ciuman dan pertempuran lidah sementara dia terus meregangkan dinding lubang ketat milik Sehun dengan kedua jarinya. Sehun hampir mencekik leher Jongin saat dia merasakan jari-jari panjang namja itu menabrak spot yang tepat di dalam sana. Dia menambahkan satu jari lagi dan menggerakkan ketiga-tiganya keluar masuk di hole basah dan sempit namja berkulit pucat ini. Membuat Sehun memproduksi satu episode lenguhan panjang penuh gairah dari bibir bengkak penuh gigitannya. In. Out. In. Out. Sehun mengerang dan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan sempurna yang membuatnya semakin turn on. Jari kaki gatalnya, putingnya menegang dan perutnya bergejolak hebat.

" _Anghhh! Fuckk! Jongiin, moreee ahh… I want your shit into me, please do it hard ahh~_ " Sehun berbicara kotor dengan lancar dan benar. Paha putihnya terbuka semakin lebar, biar si Jongin bisa lebih leluasa beraksi di depan bokongnya.

Sudah cukup. Jongin sudah tidak tahan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya. Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya menyetubuhi laki-laki, tapi dia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam bercinta sebelumnya. Lagipula apa bedanya sih? Paling cuma terletak di posisi lubang aja. Yang satu di depan, yang satu di belakang. Oh iya sama satu lagi, tidak ada pemandangan gunung kembar. Selebihnya sama. Iya kan?

Jongin melepaskan semua penghalang di tubuhnya mulai dari kemeja lengan panjang sampai ke celana jeans yang semakin lama semakin sesak dan menekan kemaluannya. Sementara Sehun membuka bajunya sendiri lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang bulat dan siap berkeringat.

Sehun langsung merinding begitu melihat kejantanan milik Jongin ternyata jauh lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari miliknya. Gosh. Sudah berapa kali cowok ini tidur dengan mantan-mantannya?

" _Ready?_ " Jongin memposisikan dirinya lagi diatas Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin kemudian menggangguk pelan. " _Yes, daddy_."

Jongin menyeringai memandangi tampang imut Sehun bercampur aduk dengan tatapan full of lust dan ekpresi horny. Tangannya menggapai kebawah dan mengocok penis Sehun dengan tempo cepat, lalu menjilati dadanya, menancapkan satu bitemark dan mengulum nipple kirinya sebelum berbisik parau. " _I want to hear you beg like a little slut._ "

Tanpa perlu menunggu respon, Jongin langsung mengambil tindakan. Secara refleks hole basah Sehun mengetat ketika penis Jongin mencoba menerobos masuk. Meremas-remas lapisan kulit luar kejantannya. Jongin mengerang pelan menikmati sensasi surgawi lubang pantat seorang .Sehun.

"Ahhh…! Sakit…enghh…" rintih Sehun merasakan panas di bagian bawahnya. Bokongnya serasa robek dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Sekali lagi Jongin mencium Sehun di bibir, berusaha membuatnya sedikit relax. Gesekan antara dinding yang sempit dengan penis ereksinya membuat Jongin menggila, dia meningkatkan kekuatan sodokannya menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Suara decitan dan benturan kulit penuh keringat berkolaborasi dengan suara desahan dan lenguhan nikmat diantara dua sejoli beda warna kulit ini. Memantul di setiap sudut tembok, mampu menyaingi suara tetesan hujan dan deru angin di luar sana.

Jongin tersenyum menang ketika penisnya berhasil mendarat di titik yang tepat. "Gotcha!"

Sehun megap-megap dan keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi area dahinya. " _Shit. Please… cum into me, faster please ahhhh~_ "

Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur.

Sehun meraup dan menggigiti bibir Jongin makin antusias ketika penis namja itu terus bertabrakan dengan prostatnya. Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo cepat di selangkangan Sehun yang terbuka lebar. Lalu menghujani leher dan bahu mulus Sehun dengan _lovemark_. Setelah puas menandai disana-sini, bibirnya kembali ke mulut Sehun dan memberinya kecupan lembut. Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses lebih bagi Jongin menyesap lidahnya kuat-kuat. Kontak mata diantara mereka membuat atmosfir disekelilingnya memanas, hingga akhirnya ciuman lembut tadi berubah menjadi _messy kiss_ yang penuh leleran saliva. Sehun mendesah dan memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya tidak mencengkram rambut Jongin lagi, melainkan seprai kasur. Saking cepatnya, ranjang dan benda-benda di sekeliling mereka juga ikut bergetar heboh seiring dengan dorongan pinggul Jongin di selangkangan Sehun.

"Jongin…" Sehun memukul pelan dada Jongin. "Berhenti."

Jongin mengernyit bingung, lagi keenakan tiba-tiba disuruh berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Berbaringlah." perintah Sehun terengah-engah.

" _What?_ " Jongin masih nggak konek. Dikiranya Sehun mau tukar posisi jadi Top. Kalau untuk yang satu itu sori-sori aja ya! Meskipun dia tergolong pendatang baru di dunia per-yaoi-an, jelas dirinya tidak terima harus didominasi oleh namja seperti Sehun.

Sehun berdecak tidak sabar. "Berisik. Mau lihat aku _bouncing_ , tidak?"

Oh, mau bouncing toh. Jongin menampakkan senyum miring yang aduhai. "Dengan senang hati."

Secepat kilat Sehun memutar balik posisi mereka, mendorong Jongin hingga rebah ke kasur lalu duduk mengangkang diatas perut namja itu.

" _Ready?_ " tanya Sehun membalas smirk miring Jongin dengan senyum uke peluluh hati.

" _Always_." balas Jongin.

Dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di dada Jongin, Sehun mengangkat bokongnya sedikit, seperti mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu memposisikan dirinya diatas kejantanan tegak milik Jongin. Tapi alih – alih langsung memasukkannya, Sehun malah menggesek – gesekkan holenya di ujung batang kejantanan Jongin. Sengaja menggodanya.

"Ahhh… shhh…ahhh…" Sehun menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya memutar.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, mengerang frustasi, "Bisa cepat sedikit?"

Sehun tertawa pelan sambil mulai menggerakkan bokongnya turun, dan JLEB! Serta merta penis Jongin berhasil menusuk holenya. Membuat Sehun sedikit menjerit nyeri saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan benda panjang yang keras itu.

Sehun menggigit bibir menahan rasa nyerinya.

Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat dan memberinya ciuman peredam rasa sakit. Sambil berciuman, namja putih itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, mencari posisi ternyaman. Jongin melenguh keenakan atas tindakan Sehun dan mencubiti nipple tegang Sehun sebagai hadiah.

"Ahh." Sehun melepaskan ciuman sembari mendesah dan bangkit terduduk lagi.

" _Can you fast?_ " Jongin melemparkan smirk mempesonanya lagi.

Tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, Sehun segera memantul diatas tubuh Jongin, menaikkan dan menurunkan bokongnya, lalu mengganti strategi dengan menggerakkannya kedepan dan kebelakang. Mencari titik yang tepat. Jongin mengerang pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam merasakan pergerakan hole Sehun dikejantannya, sementara Sehun mendesah dan melengkungkan punggung ketika akhirnya batang kemaluan namja itu berhasil menusuk prostatenya.

Sehun kini sibuk memantulkan bokongnya, terengah-engah dan meratapi rasa sakit bercampur kenikmatan yang berdenyut dalam dirinya. Ditambah lagi, Jongin semakin memperparah kenikmatan itu dengan meremas dan menampari bokong bulat dan berisinya. Selama bercinta, baru kali ini Jongin merasa dua kali lipat jauh lebih baik. _Make-out_ dengan pria sensasinya berbeda. Malah jauh lebih nikmat menurutnya. _Sehun absolutely a perfect bottom for him_.

"Ahhh. Jongin!" Sehun meratap sambil terus bergerak naik dan turun. "Ahhh, shit. Fuck. Ohh yeahh Jongin kau luar biasa, aahhh!" Sehun memantul dengan tempo lebih cepat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seperti sedang menunggangi banteng liar yang melompat-lompat autis. Keringatnya menetes-netes diatas tubuh berkeringat Jongin. "Jong... aku akan.. pingsan…" lama-lama Sehun merasa kelelahan, pandangannya mulai kabur. "Oh God!" Sehun si pecinta kebersihan, membiarkan air liurnya menetes begitu saja diatas tubuh seorang anak manusia.

" _Shit, Hun! You're so fucking tight_." Umpat Jongin ditengah-tengah erangannya.

Sehun menjilati bibirnya, berusaha tersenyum meskipun ngos-ngosan bukan main. " _And you're so fucking deep_."

Karena merasa dirinya akan ambruk sebentar lagi, Sehun berganti mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan begitu keras dan cepat sebelum penglihatannya benar-benar kabur dan tubuhnya mengejang. Jongin semakin memperparah siksaan dengan memuntir kedua nipple Sehun, mengulumnya, menjilatinya, lalu memberikan beberapa cubitan kecil.

Cukup! Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Sebentar lagi dia akan… "Ahhh, Jongiin a-aku…ahh..!" teriakan Sehun diiringi dengan cairan putih yang menerjang keluar mengotori perutnya sendiri dan perut Jongin. Jongin masih betah memuntir nipple Sehun dengan ujung jempolnya ketika dia merasakan hal serupa, penisnya berkedut-kedut tanda sesuatu siap menyemprot keluar. Firasat Jongin terbukti benar karena beberapa detik kemudian cairan spermanya meledak keluar dan memenuhi bagian dalam tubuh Sehun. Keduanya kompak mendesah lega merasakan perasaan asing yang nikmat itu.

Sehun teler berat dan langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Jongin. Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, bau dan lengket.

"Aku bau pesing lho." tukas Jongin.

Sehun mendongak sedikit menatap pria yang memeluknya. "Terus?"

"Bukannya kau takut sama kuman?"

Sehun terkikik pelan. "Persetan dengan kuman. _Can we do this again?_ "

Jongin sih oke-oke saja. "Sure. Lebih sering lebih baik."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Jongin. "Apa sekarang kita pacaran?"

Jongin membelai puncak kepala Sehun kemudian memberikan bonus ciuman di bibir. Tubuh mereka menempel erat, debaran jantung Jongin terasa begitu dekat dan berguncang di dadanya.

"Ya. Kita sekarang pasangan."

Pelukan Sehun makin erat, senyum bahagia tercetak lebar sekali di wajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan ikut memejamkan mata. Dia sangat lelah dan ngantuk sekali. Semoga pas pulang nanti Tao tidak asal masuk dan main terjang pintu kamarnya. Jongin terlalu malas untuk berdiri dan mengunci pintu.

"Jadi sudah terbukti kan kalau aku ini seme yang hebat?"

Sehun memutar bola mata. Dasar si dekil ini, narsisnya selangit. "Masa sih? Aku belum yakin tuh."

Jongin menyeringai. "Tenang saja. Akan kubuat kau yakin secepatnya. Nanti malam? Empat ronde? Aku pasti bisa membuatmu orgasme lebih dari dua kali." tantangnya.

"Dan bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Kau bisa mencabut predikat seme dariku."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Deal."

Jongin membalas jabat tangan Sehun dengan sangat yakin. "Deal."

"Kalau kita pacaran, berarti kau sudah tidak merasa jijik lagi 'kan padaku?" tanya Jongin setelah bosan menatap langit-langit dan memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Masih."

Dahi dan alis Jongin berkerut-kerut. Dia menatap namja di pelukannya seperti ingin protes.

"Aku bisa merubah kebiasaan burukmu." tukas Sehun optimis.

"Terus kalau tidak berubah juga gimana?"

"Maka aku akan memutuskanmu." jawab Sehun makin optimis dan tanpa ragu.

Cengiran di wajah Jongin lenyap tak berbekas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi begitulah, setelah perjuangan keras di 'medan pertempuran' yang menghabiskan seluruh cadangan energi, hubungan mereka terus berlanjut. Sms mesumnya? Masih dong!

 **Jongkil:** _Tadi pagi knpa km pakai jaket sama syal? Emang bekasnya blm hilang ya?_

 **Sehun:** _Iya nih. Kok tau?_

 **Jongkil:** _Taulah, cz I'm the man who made that_

 **Sehun:** _Bukan, dasar kepedean_

 **Jongkil:** _Udah akuin aja. Sblm aku tmbahin di paha km_

 **Sehun:** _kurang kalau cm di paha. Di punggung aku belum_

 **Jongkil:** _Makanya nanti sore aku mau ke rmh km_

 **Sehun:** _Ngapain?_

 **Jongkil:** _Mau jadi cowboy. Aku boynya, km cownya_

 **Sehun:** _Haha. Lucu deh_

 **Jongkil:** _Makasih. Aku emg senang menghibur org2 kesepian kyk kamu_

 **Sehun:** _Gak kebalik? Bukannya km yg kesepian?_

 **Jongkil:** _nggak mgkn lah. Kn udh ad km yg mengisi kesepianku di dalam kamar_

 **Sehun:** _mati aja sana_

Ya, tapi mereka nggak selamanya sms begitu kok. Terkadang sms Jongin membuat Sehun bingung antara ingin menciumnya atau melempari namja itu dengan batu bata.

 **Jongkil:** _Apa kabar?_

 **Sehun:** _I'm fine, why?_

 **Jongkil:** _Bohong, mukamu pucat tuh_

 **Sehun:** _Monkey. Ini emg udh dari lahir begini_

 **Jongkil:** _Oh, haha. kidding. Pokoknya jgn lupa makan, minum air putih yg banyak, makan buah, minum susu, dan perbanyak asupan vitamin_

 **Sehun:** _Wow, aku baru tau kalau km ada bakat jadi ahli kekurangan gizi_

 **Jongkil:** _ahli gizi, sayang_

 **Sehun:** _gk cocok, kau cocoknya ahli kekurangan gizi_

 **Jongkil:** _kalau gtu aku bakal lebih sering nge-gym dan makan banyak demi kau_

 **Sehun:** _so sweet :p_

 **Jongkil:** _serius nih, awas jgn sakit lho_

 **Sehun:** _Yes, pak dokter sayang_

Dua puluh menit kemudian…

 **Jongkil:** _Hun, keluar dong, aku udh di depan nih_

 **Sehun:** _really? Kok mendadak? Tunggu ya_

 **Jongkil:** _iya cepetan, kaki aku udh disemutin nih. Km lama banget_

 **Sehun:** _bawel, ini aku lagi mau bukain pintu_

 **Jongkil:** _cepetan_

 **Sehun:** _eh, km ngumpet dimana sih? ini kok diluar sepi?_

 **Jongkil:** _HAHAH KETIPU!_

 **Sehun:** …

 **Jongkil:** _sori, aku iseng. lagi bosen nih gak ada krjaan._

 **Sehun:** _bodo amat_

 **Jongkil:** _ciee ngambek_

 **Jongkil:** _Hun? Sehun? Halooo_

 **Jongkil:** _Hei, aku bercanda oke? jgn mrah gitu lah :(_

 **Jongkil:** _Hun… plis, aku ke rmh km bneran nih ya? skrg_

 **Jongkil:** _Anybody? Yuhuu?_

 **Jongkil:** _sayang? msh marah ya? :(_

 **Jongkil:** _arghh! Ya udh deh aku ke Rmh mu, ini lagi ganti baju_

 **Sehun:** _HAHAH KETIPU! SATU SAMA!_

 **Jongkil:** …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wuaah, Sehun ngupil di depan umum! Rekor baru. Foto ah!" Chanyeol ngeluarin Hp dan Jepreet! Momen Sehun yang ngupil secara terang-terangan untuk pertama kalinya sudah berhasil dia abadikan.

Sehun mendelik judes. "Apa-apaan?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum puas. "Nggak sia-sia aku menjodohkanmu dengan Jongin, sekarang kau terlihat lebih manusiawi. Sudah berani ngupil di depan orang banyak pula."

Sehun buru-buru mencabut telunjuknya dari lubang hidung. Gara-gara keseringan bergaul sama Jongin dan lihat cowok itu ngupil, entah kenapa tangannya mulai 'spontan' akhir-akhir ini. Sehun sih takutnya dia udah mulai ketularan sama hobi absurd Jongin. Tapi semoga aja nggak deh. Masa musti dia yang menyesuaikan diri sama kebiasaan negatifnya Jongin? Harusnya Jongin yang membiasakan diri sama perilaku sehatnya dia.

"Wahh! Kau bahkan mengelap tanganmu di celana. Rekor kedua. Foto lagi ah!" JEPRETT!

"Chanyeol!" seru Sehun gemas sekali ingin melempari jerapah ini.

Chanyeol ngakak keras terus duduk disamping Sehun, Sehun berusaha merebut ponsel Chanyeol tapi cowok itu lebih sigap menyembunyikannya dalam kantong. "Ingat saranku tadi malam?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun masih dendam.

"Soal phone sex."

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "Yeah."

"Coba dulu deh. Lebih seru. Feelnya juga lebih dapat." Saran Chanyeol yang emang sering mesuman sama Kris lewat telpon. Dia lebih cetar lagi dari Sehun dan berusaha menularkan kebiasaan itu ke temannya. "Kau pasti akan ketagihan."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi. Pulsa mahal. Jongin kan bukan anak pengusaha milyuner seperti pacarmu."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Kalau begitu belikan dia pulsa dong."

"Enak saja. Tidak sudi."

"Dasar. Sama pacar sendiri pelit."

"Kayak kau tidak aja."

"Aku sih wajar, nggak perlu ngasih Kris apa-apa juga nggak bakal ada yang rugi. Dia kan tajir."

Oh iya ya.

Chanyeol mesam-mesem dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara lihat Sehun ngupil.

Meskipun di mulut berkata tidak, sebenarnya Sehun lagi mempertimbangkan omongan Chanyeol masak-masak.

Phone sex?

Mungkin dia memang harus mencobanya kapan-kapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi... skrg udah pada tau kan alasan saya ngasih judulnya short-message-shit? xD Oh iya, Jongkil itu nama yang ditulis Sehun untuk Jongin di ponselnya (juz info doang mesnkipun gak penting).  
**

 **Ya udah kalau berkenan ngasih saran, kesan dan pesan, pertanyaan atau mau numpang curhat juga silahkan review please?**

 **Itu aja :D**

 **See you.  
**


End file.
